lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Tenderman
The shady, cloaked figure entered the bar. In the midst of the heavy musk of the Coney Island, Brooklyn skyline, he went unnoticed as he entered the small, inconspicuous building in a back alley. He was a man of mild height with a small scraggly beard, wearing a cloak, and a dark top hat. Upon entering the bar, noise overcame him. There were plenty people of all genders, races, and sexualities drinking, gambling, playing poker, or eating. There were some young women stripping and or singing for the pleasure of some of the male customers. The man pulled out a cigar, lit it, and walked up to one of the bar's stands. There were three small, shaggy looking men by the bar, all of them with glasses. Triplets. They were serving drinks, and they noticed the man before greeting him. "Welcome again, Vinny," one of the triplets said, smiling. Unlike the others, he had one distinct feature, and that was the blemish on his right cheek. "Hey," Vinny responded. "Where's the Tender?" "He's in the back. You can find him in the basement." This was said by another one of the triplets. "Alright, thanks." Vinny left the bar stand and walked down a long hallway. He lit another cigar. He had some unfinished business to take care of with Tendy - he was late for a pay-up for the monthly alliance with the Scaramucci family. Vinny eventually came to a door at the end of the hall. A suspicious small light lit it up at the hinge of it. Opening it up without fear, Vinny slipped into the dark stairwell. The staircase led down into the basement. Vinny used his lighter to observe his surroundings. He was in a basement with a dripping ceiling pipes. There were guns, experiments, and money strewn everywhere - and eventually, Vinny's lighter came to a tall man sitting on a wooden chair in the corner. The lights suddenly flickered on, and the tall man stood up, revealing his colors. He was about eleven feet tall from head to toe, and wore a red tie. He had literally no face, except for his mouth, which grinned when he noticed Vinny. "Vincent! So nice of you to join me," he said, making odd motions with his hands. "Stuff it, Tenderman," Vinny retorted. "You know why I'm here." "Indeed I do." Tenderman pulled out a crowbar, and charged at Vinny. Vinny blocked it with a shovel. "Don't think I didn't come unprepared either." Tenderman socked Vinny across the head with his crowbar, causing Vinny to spit blood. Vinny retaliated by quickly spanking the shovel over Tenderman's head, disorienting him. Vinny, thinking vast, grabbed the crowbar, but Tenderman grabbed for it too, and twisted it into Vinny's arm. Vinny screamed out in pain, and kicked Tenderman in the stomach, letting himself free. Tenderman had grabbed the shovel, and was now using both of their respective weapons. Vinny was weaponless and was quickly beaten down by a flurry of weapon swipes from Tenderman. Vinny flew into a mass of cardboard boxes, but quickly got up. Thinking fast, he aimed at Tenderman, and grabbed the crowbar. Vinny quickly did a full nelson on Tenderman, wrapping the crowbar around his neck, and paralyzing him. Tenderman collapsed, numb and unable to move. "The joke's over, Tendy," Vinny said. He pulled out a snub nose pistol, and delivered the finishing blow to Tenderman, shooting him straight in the brain. "Nothing personal," Vinny said as he lit another cigar, "it's just business." Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Memes Category:BATTELS Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS